


Hey, Class President!

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cliche teenage love story about how Changmin the badass play with the Class President's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Class President!

“Changmin-sshi, your rank is the lowest for this semester.” The Principal said.

 

“Are you saying I’m stupid?” Changmin sat slackly in front of him.

 

Mr Cho sighed. “I know you’re not. But you skipped class way too much and of course your scores are slipping. You need to attend the classes, Mr Shim.”

 

Changmin wasn’t in the mood for arguing. He wanted this to finish soon. “I will.” He dismissed from the Principal’s room and went upstairs.

 

“What is it?” Jaejoong asked, he was already waiting in the rooftop.

 

“Usual stuff. Lowest rank… slipping scores… skipping class… yada yada…” Changmin drank Jaejoong’s beer.

 

Jaejoong huffed the white smoke when he laughed. “Hey, I’m going to hang out with Heechul tonight. Wanna come?”

 

“Sure.”

 

*

 

Yunho was being called to the Principal’s office. He wondered why, since he was the role student, had the highest rank among his peers, and on top of it, he was the class president.

 

“Shim Changmin who is supposed to be in your class, where is he?” Mr Cho asked.

 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Yunho glanced at the clock. It was almost 11.

 

“He lives in the dorm, right?”

 

“…I guess so.”

 

And that was how Yunho went to Changmin’s room.

 

Changmin woke up to the loud banging on his door. He glanced to the clock on the bedside table and it was 11. He partied way too hard last night, dozed off at Jaejoong’s and just got back to his dorm on 7.

 

“Shim Changmin!”

 

Changmin tsked and pulled the blanket to cover his head.

 

“SHIM CHANGMIN! Open the door! NOW!”

 

“Fuck!” Changmin groaned in frustration and kicked his blanket off him and stood up. Needed some time to be able to walk straight and the sunlight peeked through the curtain kinda hurt his eyes.

 

“Shim Cha-“

 

“Fuck! What is it!?” Changmin opened the door.

 

Jung Yunho, the class president stood in front of him. “Hurry up and wear your uniform, let’s go to school.”

 

“Don’t want to.” Changmin turned and closed the door behind him.

 

But Yunho was faster, he held the door and pushed it open. “Hurry up! The Principal told me to! You need to go to the class!”

 

“I don’t need it.”

 

“It’s because of you our class’s average score was low!” Yunho pushed his thick rimmed glasses up. “You still said you don’t need it?”

 

Changmin snorted. “Then students like you need to learn harder to cover it up, right?” he pointed Yunho’s chest.

 

Yunho slapped Changmin’s hand away. “Hurry up because the Principal won’t let me back unless I bring you to the class.”

 

“Like you can force me.” Changmin sat back to his bed.

 

“Then I’m staying here.”

 

*

 

“Changmin-sshi, this will be the last warning I give you,” Mr Cho said. “If you skip another class, we have to expel you.”

 

Changmin’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“You can go now.” The Principal remained calm.

 

“But I-“

 

“And oh, your average score must be over 70, Mr Shim.”

 

“How can I do that?”

 

“I believe you can, if you study regularly, just like any other students do.” Mr Cho stood up and even opened the door by himself. “I have told your parents about this and asked for their cooperation too. So it will be good if you too, can work together with us.”

 

*

 

“This is really sucks.” Changmin had his long legs on the table. “That Cho fucker can suck my dick.”

 

Jaejoong chuckled. “You’d like that, huh?”

 

Yunho walked to his table and cleared his throat. He put a stack of papers on Changmin’s table.

 

“What garbage is this?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “They are not garbage. The teacher asked me to give you the notes of their lessons since you barely-“

 

Changmin scoffed and took a copy of History note to read it. “What kind of bullshit is this?”

 

Yunho just sighed to go back to his seat, continued to read his textbook.

 

“That’s your class president?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“How do you know?” Changmin asked back.

 

Jaejoong lifted his shoulders. “You know the prototype.” He hummed. “Maybe you can use him, Min-ah.”

 

Changmin turned to face Jaejoong. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean,” he winked. “My class president, Taeyeon, do the homeworks for me. You just have to… well, you know,… show your charm a bit more.” He stood up.

 

Changmin just snapped to a realization. Jaejoong skipped class just as much as he did, heck, even more. And he was sure that Jaejoong was really, _really,_ more stupid than himself. That guy probably put his brain between his legs.

 

_So that’s how it goes, huh?_

“Where are you going?”

 

“Canteen. You stay here and be the good student you are, Changmin-ah.” Jaejoong smirked and left.

 

Changmin threw Jaejoong one last glare before the Math teacher came. Changmin thought he could go through this. Maybe next time he could bring his porn or comics while the teacher rambled and wrote nonsense to the-

 

“Changmin-sshi?”

 

“Huh?” Changmin looked up from his curly doodles on the wooden table.

 

“I just asked whether you understand the lesson I just explained.” She smiled at him.

 

Changmin didn’t like it. “Yes.”

 

“But some of your friends are still confused… maybe you can explain it to them instead?” she added.

 

Changmin hummed, looked at the board and the teacher back and forth. Wait, what was her name? He didn’t remember this teacher’s name. She was quite old but not that old. She wore a quite thick make up. Was she an old virgin? Or a widow? Because why would a woman her age-

 

“Changmin-sshi?” she called again.

 

“Yes?” Changmin shook his head, tried to clear his mind.

 

“So do you want to explain?” she walked closer to his seat.

 

“Me myself isn’t sure. So maybe could you please explain it once more, Ma’am?”

 

*

 

After the class ended, Changmin spotted Jaejoong with a girl, sitting together near the field. He had his arms around her narrow shoulders while she seemed to explain something from the book on her lap.

 

Curiously, he walked closer to the couple. “Hi, Jaejoong-ah.”

 

Jaejoong looked up to him. “Oh, hi Min. Finished your class?”

 

“Yeah…” Changmin stole a glance to the girl’s nametag.

 

So this girl was Taeyeon, huh? She was actually quite pretty with pale skin and her petite body made her looked cute.

 

Jaejoong tapped his leg and pointed to a direction, where Changmin turned to look at. There, his class president was walking towards the gate.

 

“I’ll… be going then.” He said.

 

“Okay.” Jaejoong nodded and gave him an evil smirk.

 

Taeyeon looked up to him and gave him a small smile too. Yeah. She was pretty.

 

Changmin ran to Yunho and walked with him side by side. “Hi!”

 

Yunho turned to give him a suspicious look.

 

“So… umm… where do you live?” Changmin asked.

 

“Why?” Yunho continued to walk.

 

“I want to know you better. I’ll walk you home.”

 

Yunho stopped and Changmin tried to give him the best smile he could. The class president gave him an unimpressed look. “I live in the dorm too.”

 

“Nice! So we can meet often, right?” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho sighed. “Listen, Changmin. The teachers wanted me to take care of you. I need to keep an eye of you and this is the first time I hate my job being the class president.”

 

Changmin tilted his head to the side, tried to look cute.

 

“I know they can drop you out, too.” He added. “So just take care of yourself well and stop playing around.”

 

*

 

The next morning, Changmin sat on the table next to the class president, leaned lower so he could be closer with Yunho.

 

“What do you want?” Yunho pushed his glasses up.

 

“Eeiii, why you always have bad thoughts about me, eh?” Changmin moved to take the seat next to him. “Can I sit with you?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer but Changmin was already there anyway.

 

“What are you reading?” Changmin asked.

 

“Chemistry.” Yunho wrote something on his note.

 

 _What a nerd_ , Changmin thought. “Oh. Um… is it interesting?”

 

“It is.”

 

“Can you teach me some about it? I’m weak in Chemistry.” Changmin pouted.

 

Yunho ignored his cute acts. “Not only in Chemistry, I guess…”

 

“Yes, you’re right! So I need you to tutor me.”

 

Yunho gave him a look.

 

“The teachers wanted you to take care of me, right? So please Yunho, I need you.” Changmin held Yunho’s hand.

 

Yunho sighed. “Okay.”

 

“Great! I’ll meet you after school!”

 

And that was how Changmin got in Yunho’s room that evening. Books sprawled here and there and Changmin wanted nothing else but to sleep after he burned those damned books.

 

“Are you tired?” Yunho asked after 3 hours of nonstop studying.

 

“Aren’t you?” Changmin asked back.

 

Yunho looked at the clock. “It’s only 9.” He closed one book and opened another. “I usually finished at 11. It’s still early.”

 

“What?!” Changmin’s jaw dropped.

 

“We have Physics test tomorrow, it’s kinda hard… I don’t know if I can do that.” Yunho bit his lip. “Maybe I’ll study a little more after I finished this one.”

 

Changmin stretched his body as he saw Yunho solved the Math problem for their homework. He didn’t know they’d have a test tomorrow. He couldn’t focus on the unknown symbols Yunho just wrote for him, and maybe if he threw up, he’d throw up numbers.

 

“Umm… I’m going to get something from my room, okay?” Changmin stood up. “I’ll be back.”

 

Yunho looked up from his books. “Okay.”

 

Changmin closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He stretched his muscles and groaned. Was he really needed to study until 11? Fuck, overstudying should be banned!

 

He dialed a number as he walked around in the dorm. “Yah, what are you doing?”

 

“On my way to the club. You didn’t reply my text so-“

 

“I’m fucking stuck studying, Jae. This is fucking frustrating.” Changmin clenched his teeth.

 

Jaejoong laughed. “Poor Minnie. So it didn’t work out with the class president?”

 

“I’m studying with him.”

 

Jaejoong laughed harder. “And what, gonna make a ‘Let’s study together’ campaign with him? God, Min, I don’t know you’re this clueless. Can’t you just make unreasonable reason and told him to do your homework?”

 

“What should I say, then?”

 

Jaejoong tsked. “Say that your home is faraway and your mother is worrying too much she almost die and you need to go home.”

 

“He know I live in the dorm, dick.”

 

“Dick? Yah! You- oh, that’s right, Min! Just sex him up a bit!”

 

Changmin sighed. “What the fuck, Jae.”

 

“I don’t fucking know! You’re the one who’s stuck with a bookworm studying over a book becoming a worm and I don’t know what I said and I don’t care because I’m arriving so I’m leaving now.”

 

“Wait! Jae!”

 

Jaejoong sighed. “Just be a little romantic and made him swoon over you. Make him your slave. Whatever. Going now. Bye.” He disconnected the phone.

 

Fuck that slut.

 

Changmin came back twelve minutes later and Yunho counted that.

 

“I’m sorry. I just went to the minimarket in the neighborhood to give you this.” Changmin handed him cans of coffee. “I don’t know which one you like, so I bought cappuccino and latte.”

 

“There’s a vending machine downstairs, you don’t know that?” Yunho looked through his glasses.

 

Well. Actually Changmin bought them there.

 

“Thank you anyway. I’ll drink it later.”

 

Changmin just nodded along to Yunho’s explanations, added unimportant words here and there like “Oh.” “So you have to multiple the number first?” “Can you write it down for me?” “Really? I thought you can use the other formula.” And because Changmin was ~~pretending to~~ studying the physics, he couldn’t finished his Math homework.

 

“Can I borrow your homework? I want to learn more about it.” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho nodded and pushed his Math book to Changmin. “Just don’t forget to bring it tomorrow.”

 

“Okay!” Changmin grinned. “Thank you, Yunho.”

 

Before he went back to his room, Changmin thanked Yunho again and gave his best smile to him. “I hope I can be like you. You’re so smart, Yunho-yah. And so kind too, for helping me.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Yunho hid his blush by looking down and rearranged his glasses.

 

Changmin smirked. “See you tomorrow, then.”

 

*                                                                                                                      

 

As expected, Changmin couldn’t do his test. But by Yunho sitting beside him, he could steal some glances and cheated a little.

 

“So how is it? Can you answer the questions?”

 

“Well, yeah… a bit…” Changmin nodded. “How about you?”

 

“I think I can…” Yunho bit his lower lip.

 

 _His lips look gorgeous._ So red and pouty and Changmin kinda wanted to sucked on in. He cleared his throat. “Be confident, Yunho-yah. I know you can do it all!” Changmin said. “Hey, are you free after school?”

 

“I have to study,” Yunho replied.

 

 _Obviously_. Changmin almost rolled his eyes. “But tomorrow is Saturday!”

 

“We have a lot of homework, Changmin.”

 

Changmin sighed. “Sunday, then?”

 

“I’m going to church.”

 

“You really don’t have any free time?” Changmin asked desperately.

 

Yunho hummed and pushed up his glasses.

 

“I really want to hang out with you. Look, too much studying is not good, Yunho. Believe me.”

 

“But… we really need it.” Yunho wetted his lips.

 

Changmin followed the move of his tongue with his eyes. He blinked to clear his thoughts. “I know. But I want to have fun with you. We can go somewhere together.”

 

“Hmm… then, Saturday evening?”

 

“Great!” Changmin smiled. “Then it’s a date!”

 

Yunho looked confused. “A… a date?”

 

“Yes!” Changmin replied excitedly. “Why, you don’t wanna go with me?”

 

“It’s not like that!” Yunho quickly said. “I- I just… never had a date before.”

 

 _No surprise_. “It’s okay. Just relax, we can just watch the movie or have dinner together.”

 

Yunho nodded and smiled.

 

*

 

Yunho saw Changmin standing in front of the gate. He looked really cool with the long black coat and matching scarf around his neck. It made Yunho kinda wanted to put his knitted purple beanie with little rabbits back to his room.

 

They watched movie together and had dinner in a small family restaurant. Changmin was actually quite fun to be with, he was funny and good in making conversations alive. He was also good looking, which made it easier for others to interact with him.

 

“I want to get the scholarship to Seoul University, but they said it’s really hard.”

 

“But if it’s you, of course you can, Yunho. I’ve never known someone who’s study as hard as you.” Changmin said when they walked back to the dorm.

 

“I’m… I just… average…” Yunho looked down to the road.

 

“Aren’t you the first rank Jung Yunho? And you’re the class president too! Of course they’ll accept you without thinking twice.”

 

“There are many students like me… I’m not the only one. They’re smarter and… rich…”

 

Changmin pouted when he heard the last word. “So what if they’re rich? They don’t have your brain. And you work the hardest, aren’t you?” he nudged Yunho’s shoulder with his.

 

Yunho looked at him and smiled hesitantly.

 

“If that university won’t accept you, then they don’t deserve you. You’ll be somewhere better.” Changmin added, but he could still felt Yunho’s doubt. “Tell me I’m right!”

 

Yunho let out a little chuckle.

 

“Hey, why are you laughing? Tell me I’m right. Hurry!” Changmin patted Yunho’s back playfully.

 

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Yunho said.

 

“Ah, we’re here!”

 

They entered the dorm. The heater inside made Yunho’s glasses fogged.

 

“Here, let me clean it for you,” Changmin took off Yunho’s glasses.

 

“No, no, it’s okay…” Yunho tried to take it back.

 

Changmin wiped the glasses with his shirt and when he looked up, “You look really good without your glasses.”

 

“But I can’t see without them. Give it back.” Yunho said quietly.

 

Yunho had a pair of gently slanted almond eyes. They looked cute on his small face. “I mean it!”

 

Yunho sighed. “Just give it back.”

 

“I won’t.” Changmin rose up his hand, prevented Yunho to grab his glasses.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho tiptoed and jumped, tried to reach to the top of Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin giggled while Yunho circled him. “Changmin, give it back!”

 

And when Yunho’s face was close to his, Changmin leaned in and gave a peck to his cheek. Yunho froze while Changmin returned his glasses.

 

“See you later, Yunho!” Changmin ran and climbed up the stairs, waved playfully to him.

 

Left Yunho stood there dazed, he could feel heat all over his face and body.

 

*

 

At school, they had lunch together and Changmin noticed that Yunho barely looked at his face. But he could sense that Yunho glanced while he looked to the other direction.

 

_So the kiss made an impact, huh?_

After school, Changmin went to Yunho’s room for the tutoring session again.

 

“You don’t have to come. It’s just History, you can just read it by yourself.” Yunho said.

 

“But I really want to see you!” Changmin said as he sat on the floor, in front of Yunho.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked in a small voice.

 

“Because I like you…” Changmin said, stared to the other man.

 

“Why?” Yunho asked again.

 

“Why, can’t I like you?”

 

Yunho gulped. “You… you… you don’t just like someone. It’s un-“

 

Changmin leaned over the table to silenced Yunho by kissing his lips. He could see Yunho’s eyes shut and Changmin had to hold his smirk against the kiss. He tilted his head a little so he could pressed his lips a bit further, let his tongue poked Yunho’s pouty lower lip he desired for a while.

 

When Yunho felt the wetness, he gasped, and pushed Changmin away.

 

“I’m sorry.” Changmin tried to look regretful. “I guess… you don’t feel the same.” He looked down.

 

Yunho didn’t answer.

 

“I’ll… I’ll be going then.” Changmin slowly stood up and gathered his bag. When he was out from Yunho’s room, he spotted Jaejoong.

 

“Yah, I’ve been looking for you.” Jaejoong walked towards him. “Let’s have some drink. We haven’t hang out together for a while.”

 

“Sure. Let me put my bags in my room first.”

 

“Okay. I’ll wait outside, yeah?”

 

“Fine.”

 

*

 

When he woke up the next morning, he received a text from Yunho.

 

I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, it was just too sudden…

Let’s talk when we meet :)

_From: Yunho_

 

Changmin chuckled seeing the message. He didn’t expect made someone fell for him was that easy. And when he took a shower, he played some possible scenarios in his mind, about what he should say or reply to Yunho. When he brushed his teeth, he practiced some face expressions; sad, hopeful, loving, caring, and tried a bit harder to make his eyes teary.

 

His unimportant activities made him 10 minutes late, the Math teacher (Changmin still didn’t know what her name was) just sighed and let him in. He cursed Siwon for sitting next to Yunho, and it made Changmin had to sit on the last row. He didn’t complain though. He could read comics online via his phone, which he put on the table under the thick textbook.

 

Changmin already on the last chapter when the bell rang. He could see Siwon asking Yunho for lunch together, and he quickly walked in there.

 

Yunho looked up to him and Changmin gave him a small smile.

 

“Maybe next time, Siwon.” Yunho said. Siwon threw a look to Changmin, then he went out.

 

Changmin sat on the seat across Yunho’s, and he waited.

 

“Why did you late?” Yunho asked quietly.

 

“I can’t sleep last night.” Changmin said as quiet.

 

“I… I went to your room and you wasn’t there.” Yunho said.

 

 _Oops_. “Yeah… I went out…”

 

“It was really cold and already late.” Yunho shifted so he was facing Changmin, but still didn’t dare to look at him.

 

“I was upset.” Changmin said. “I’m sorry, it’s really stupid, I know.”

 

Yunho was fumbling with his jacket uniform.

 

“I should’ve think first before I… I kissed you.” Changmin stuttered. “I know you don’t like me. You’re- you’re… just too good for me.”

 

“No, don’t say that.” Yunho cut him. “I just surprised. You just kissed me suddenly and I- I’ve never been kissed.”

 

 _Of course_.

 

“You just suddenly there, Changmin. You’re my first date. And you’re my first kiss too… everything was so fast and- and I’m just afraid you’re just playing with me.” Yunho said in a small voice.

 

 _Fuck_. “How could you think that I’m playing with you?” Changmin tried to stay calm. “So… so have a feeling for you, is not allowed? I can’t do that?”

 

“It’s not like that, Changmin,” Yunho finally looked up, and licked his lips.

 

And Changmin was distracted again.

 

“I’m sorry if my thought offense you.” He added.

 

“Do you know how hard I think before I ask you out? And I just can’t help when I see you so I just kissed you like that… I can’t sleep thinking about you all night. Why don’t you believe me that it’s real, Yunho?” Changmin put on a sad expression. “Why can’t you give me a chance?” he begged.

 

Yunho bit his lip and look away. He didn’t give any answer and after three minutes, Changmin let out a deep sigh and got up from his seat.

 

Yunho stared at him nervously.

 

“I’m sorry, Yunho. I won’t disturb you again.” Changmin walked towards the door.

 

He counted inside his head. One… another two steps. Two… he almost reach the door. Thr-

 

“Wait.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin grinned. Exactly at three.

 

“Changmin, don’t go…”

 

Changmin stopped and turned around slowly.

 

“I’m… I’m willing to give you a chance.”

 

Changmin grinned and Yunho replied by giving him a sweet smile. “Care to join me for lunch?”

 

Yunho nodded. “Sure.”

 

So Jung Yunho was smart after all, but not smart enough.

 

*

 

Changmin partnered up with Yunho for the Chemistry project.

 

“Let’s make it as soon as possible,” Yunho said. “How about today?”

 

“Sure.” Changmin said.

 

But Jaejoong asked him out for Heechul birthday party.

 

“You have to come, Min. Come on, I need to get laid.” Jaejoong played with Changmin’s basketball in his room. He already changed his clothes to leather pants and tight shirt, came to the dorm to pick him up.

 

“I have this project I need to work on…” Changmin yelled out from the shower.

 

“Just make your class president make it for you! Aren’t you together already?!”

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“That what he’s for! It’s not like you guys together because you wanna date him!”

 

“I know!” Changmin replied, and opened the door with only towel around his waist. “I’ll call him.”

 

Jaejoong grabbed Changmin’s cellphone from his bed. “Here, call him now.”

 

Changmin sighed and called Yunho. “Hello? Yunho?”

 

Jaejoong took out clothes from Changmin’s cupboard and throw them to the owner.

 

“I’m really sorry I can’t join you for the Chemistry project today… my mother suddenly call me and he told me to go home…” Changmin put the phone between his cheek and shoulder, struggling with his underwear. “I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up for you.”

 

“Hurry up!” Jaejoong impatiently helped Changmin with his tshirt.

 

“I will call you later. See you!”

 

*

 

“Here, my mother told me to give this to you,” Changmin gave a box of kimchi to Yunho. He stole it from Jaejoong’s fridge. He slept at Jaejoong’s last night because the dorm gate was already locked.

 

“Thanks!” Yunho smiled and received it. “It looks delicious.”

 

“It is!” Changmin nodded. “Mmm… how about the project?”

 

“Don’t worry, I already put it on Mr Kim’s desk first thing in the morning.”

 

“Really? Thank you so much, Yunho. I’ll treat you for lunch.” Changmin put his arm around Yunho’s shoulder. “And we can eat the kimchi together with it.”

 

Yunho smiled and nodded.

 

*

 

On their third date, Changmin kissed Yunho when they watched a comedy movie. In the dark theater, Yunho accidentally bit Changmin’s finger when he tried to feed him.

 

“Oh my, sorry, Changmin!” Yunho held Changmin’s finger and rubbed it. “Is it hurt?”

 

“It’s-“ Changmin himself surprised at how close the distance between their faces were, only separated by his fingers in Yunho’s hand.

 

And Yunho felt this too when he looked up.

 

Changmin’s brain was kinda messed up when he saw Yunho’s red lips near his skin. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

 

Yunho gulped slowly.

 

But Changmin didn’t wait for answer, he moved closer and kissed Yunho, sucked his lower lip lightly and he could hear Yunho moaned and pulled away. Instead of the darkness, he could see Yunho’s deep blush.

 

“Not here.” Yunho whispered.

 

Changmin pulled back slowly, thinking that he could continue the kissing somewhere else. They kissed some more in Yunho’s room after that, no further than gentle sucking on the lips and some appropriate touching around neck, chest, and hips. It ended too fast for Changmin’s likings because Yunho told him to go back to his room because it was already late. He gave Yunho a quick kiss before he went to his room, took care of his erection and thought how wonderful it would be if Yunho’s lips were around it.

 

*

 

Changmin could see Yunho’s answers during tests and he paired up with him for projects. No wonder his average score was high up in no time. Changmin still came to Yunho’s room after school to study, or to copy Yunho’s homework to be exact. He kissed Yunho before went back to his room and it excited him to see Yunho’s face blushed with bee stung lips. He often leaned back for more until Yunho pushed him and told him it was enough and it was late already.

 

Yunho brought him homemade food, since Changmin gave him the kimchi. He felt grateful, though. Yunho’s mother was a good cook, and seeing Changmin appetite, Yunho just gave him more food.

 

Sometimes, when they weren’t studying, Changmin would come down to Yunho’s room. He closed Yunho’s book and took him out to play basketball together. In fact, Yunho was quite good in sports. He was just shy. Changmin also took him up to the rooftop one day.

 

“I don’t know if you can go here.” Yunho said as he looked down to the city view. “It looks amazing!”

 

Changmin smiled. “I found this place a year ago. And yes, it is amazing.”

 

Yunho turned around and looked at him. “But… is it okay to go here?”

 

“Don’t worry. Just enjoy the view.” Changmin handed Yunho a bottle of juice.

 

Yunho received it and smiled. And Changmin had this silly thought that it was okay to do anything so he could see Yunho like this everyday.

 

*

 

“I have two musical tickets for Saturday night, do you want to go?” Yunho asked.

 

“Musical?” Changmin wasn’t into those kinds of things.

 

Yunho nodded enthusiastically. “My sister couldn’t go, so can you accompany me?”

 

Changmin didn’t want to. And Yunho could see it from his expression.

 

“Um… it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Yunho looked crushed a bit, but he hid it with a smile. “I can… watch it... alone. Or maybe I’ll ask Siwon if-”

 

“No!” Changmin quickly cut him. “I’ll come. Why do you have to ask Siwon if you have me? You hurt my feelings…”

 

Yunho smiled brightly and Changmin thought it was quite blinding. “Thanks so much! I’m really glad you want to do it for me…”

 

Changmin smiled dumbly and quickly looked away, smacked his inner self for feeling happy seeing Yunho like that.

 

*

 

Changmin was in the middle of a satisfying nap when his phone rang and woke him up. He cursed when he read the caller’s name. “Ya fucker, what is it?”

 

“Yah! Good way to greet someone older than you, huh!?” Jaejoong scolded him. “You better dressed up right now. I’m picking you up with Heechul.”

 

“Where are we going?” Changmin tried to blink his sleepiness away.

 

“Ya listen, Min. So Yuri wanted to see you tonight. You have to come so Jaejoong and I can hook up with her friends, you understand?” Heechul took over the conversation.

 

“Yuri?”

 

“That girl from my party, you dick! Hurry up now! I’ll be there in 5 minutes and you better be fucking ready, got it?”

 

Three minutes later, Changmin’s phone rang again. “We’re here you fucker hurry the fuck up!” and Changmin jumped two stairs at once.

 

They arrived at the club and the loud music greeted him as Heechul opened the door. It wasn’t that late, but crowded with youngsters and he just remembered that it was weekend. Changmin was holding his second bottle of beer, moved his body to the beat and grinded up with Yuri, hand roamed her curves while she twisted and pushed back against him.

 

Yuri giggled when Changmin had his thigh between her legs.

 

“What?” Changmin giggled along to the drunken lady in front of him.

 

Yuri’s hand caressed his crotch, but moved teasingly to his thigh, to his pocket. “Ah~ so your phone just vibrated.”

 

Changmin touched his pocket.

 

“I was kinda disappointed about that fact, you know. I was wishing about… another vibrating thing…” Yuri whispered to his ear and gave it a playful lick.

 

Changmin laughed and pulled out his phone to check it. He had eight missed calls and five unread messages.

 

From Yunho.

 

“I have to go meet my mother first, so let’s just meet up at the theater, okay?” Yunho said. “The performance started at 6, but… how about meeting up an hour earlier? We can have coffee or snacks.”

 

 

Fuck. How could he forget about his date tonight? Changmin looked at the time on his phone. It was already 8.30.

 

Changmin, where are you? I’m omw from my house.

C u later~ :D

_From: Yunho_

 

Min, I’m in front of the theater. Where are you?

_From: Yunho_

 

Why you’re not answering your phone? Is something bad happened? :(

_From: Yunho_

 

Min, the performance is already started. Where are you? I’m waiting in the café near the ticket counter.

_From: Yunho_

 

Changmin, is something happened? Please answer your phone…

_From: Yunho_

 

Min, I’m waiting for you… please come…

_From: Yunho_

 

“What is it?” Yuri asked curiously.

 

“No… nothing…” Changmin cleared his throat and put his phone back to his pocket.

 

“Come on, Heechul booked us a room.” Yuri pulled his hand.

 

Changmin followed him to a dark room with big comfy sofas. The wallpaper was bloody red with matching carpet and Jaejoong and Heechul was already there. Yuri pushed him to one of the sofa and quickly sat on his lap, explored his mouth with her tongue with fingers trailing on his chest.

 

He tried to clear his thoughts by kneading Yuri’s soft flesh and concentrated on how the girl rubbed his crotch with her ass. Changmin licked her sweaty chin, down to her neck and chest, sucked her tempting breast but somehow he was too distracted by the short vibrating from his phone, noticing an arrival of another message, followed by a longer vibration, meant someone was calling him.

 

Yuri managed to open his jeans and cupped his cock, felt a bit disappointed when it wasn’t hard as she expected. “Am I not… sexy enough?” she asked as she unzipped her top.

 

Changmin let out a flat laugh and surged forward to suck at her breast, biting the flesh on top her lacy bra but his thought was somewhere else. He could feel nothing inside and he hated it.

 

Changmin could feel his phone vibrated again and his brain just couldn’t ignore it this time.

 

“I’m sorry,” he lifted Yuri from his lap and put her down to the seat next to him. “I gotta go.”

 

Changmin got out the room, ignored Yuri’s pout or Heechul calling his name. He went through the dancing crowds and finally breathed cold air once he was out. He read the latest message from Yunho.

 

Min, you’re coming right? You said you’ll come…

Where are you now?

_From: Yunho_

 

Changmin felt a pang in his heart and he hailed a taxi as soon as he saw one and called Yunho.

 

“Changmin-ah…”

 

Changmin gulped when he heard his voice. “Yunho, where are you now?”

 

“I’m… in the theater.” Yunho answered quietly.

 

It was almost ten. “Don’t go anywhere, I’m coming.”

 

“I know you’ll come, Min.”

 

Changmin bit his lip. “I’m coming.”

 

When he arrived, the theater was already closed and he looked around, searching for Yunho. He was sitting in the corner of the door, curled to a ball in the cold weather.

 

Changmin sighed and crouched down. He realized the purple beanie. “Yunho…”

 

The other man lifted his head slowly and looked up. “You come.” He smiled.

 

“Why are you still here?” Changmin noticed Yunho’s red cheeks and trembling lips. And teary eyes.

 

“You said you’ll come… I’m waiting for you…” Yunho whispered.

 

“You should’ve go back home. It’s already late.” Changmin touched Yunho’s freezing fingers.

 

“But what if you came when I was on my way back?”

 

“I thought you were smart, Jung Yunho…” Changmin whispered.

 

“Where were you?” Yunho asked.

 

“I…” Changmin looked down and tried to think hard. “My grandmother… passed away.”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m really sorry, Changmin…” he pulled Changmin to his embrace.

 

Changmin let himself fell to Yunho’s tight hug, found comfort in Yunho’s arms.

 

“You drank, right?” Yunho could smell alcohol from Changmin’s body. “I bet you’re really upset.” He rubbed Changmin’s back gently. “It’s okay, Min-ah… I’m here…”

 

Changmin pretended to feel sad, but now he felt like crying for real. And when they walked back to the dorm, he realized something. “You’re not wearing your glasses.”

 

Yunho looked away in embarrassment. “It’s… because you said I look good without glasses… so I try wearing lenses.”

 

“It really looks good on you. You shouldn’t hide your pretty eyes, Yunho.”

 

That night, Changmin slept on Yunho’s bed, the other man comforting him through his fake mourning and kept him in a warm embrace the whole night. That was the first time Changmin shared a bed with someone he didn’t fuck.

 

*

 

Yunho looked uncomfortable the whole day, he startled at littlest thing and when Changmin asked if he could borrow a pen, Yunho didn’t even look at him when he handed it. In the end of the class, Changmin finally asked what was bothering him.

 

“I…” Yunho bit his lip and looked down. “Please don’t be angry, Min…”

 

“What is it?” Changmin asked curiously.

 

“Just- promise me don’t be angry.” Yunho looked at him with pleading him.

 

Changmin gave him a soft smile. “I promise. Now, what’s wrong?”

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “I… I lied to you.”

 

Changmin lifted his eyebrows. “Lie?”

 

“A… actualy… I wasn’t buying the musical concert for my sister. I want to watch it with you from the very start but… I just…” Yunho said nervously. “I was afraid that you don’t wanna go, so…”

 

Changmin blinked.

 

“I wanted to tell you but you said your grandmother just passed away.” Yunho continued. “So… I’m telling you now.” He said quietly. “Please don’t be angry with me…”

 

Changmin couldn’t believe Yunho had that kind of thought. And why would he tell Changmin, anyway? It wasn’t matter at all! He moved his chair so he could sit closer to Yunho. “I’m not angry.”

 

“Re… really?” Yunho looked up.

 

“Of course not. You should just ask me from the start.” Changmin said softly.

 

“Thank you, Changmin-ah,” Yunho smiled and leaned to give him a kiss.

 

Changmin held him to keep the other man close, kissing him back.

 

But Yunho stopped when Changmin started to enjoy it. “What if someone walked in?”

 

“The classes are over at this hour.” Changmin replied impatiently.

 

“But-“

 

Changmin silenced Yunho with another press to his lips, felt the soft texture and coaxed Yunho’s mouth open. The older man parted his lips hesitantly, and when their tongues met, Changmin forgot all the guilt he felt when Yunho confessed to him. How could he told Changmin a little lie like that when Changmin was just playing with him?

 

Changmin had his hand on Yunho waist and back, pulled him as close as possible. And Yunho’s hands trapped between two heated bodies, clutching at Changmin’s chest, unsure of what to do. Changmin sucked Yunho’s tongue in his mouth, then his lower lip, bit it gently, before he kissed Yunho’s jaw, down to his neck and opened the button of his collar impatiently.

 

“Jung Yunho!”

 

The couple startled and parted quickly. Changmin’s heart was beating like crazy and he knew that Yunho felt worse. Mr Kim was on the door, anger flashed on his eyes and his hand was still gripping the door handle.

 

“Follow me now, young men!”

 

Changmin glanced to Yunho, looked really pale and might pass out anytime, but he weakly stood up and walked, followed Mr Kim out of the classroom and to the Principal’s Office. Changmin watched Yunho warily, as the man trembling, walked through the corridor.

 

Mr Kim waited until Changmin and Yunho entered the office, he closed the door and walked to Mr Cho’s desk. “I saw these two men making out in the classroom.”

 

That was a good summary, Changmin thought idly.

 

Mr Cho’s gaze changed from Mr Kim to his students. “Is that right?”

 

Yunho couldn’t seem to move an inch, so Changmin said yes. He knew he couldn’t lie in that situation.

 

Mr Cho sighed deeply and told Mr Kim to leave his office. “Mr Jung, I thought you won’t do something like this. You disappointed me. You’re the class president, you should be the good example for your friends, but you-“

 

Yunho just looked down to the floor. He couldn’t breathe and his cold sweat rolled down his forehead.

 

“You can’t get the scholarship with this kind of attitude, Mr Jung.” Mr Cho continued.

 

“I know, Sir.” Yunho muttered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I expect better from you. You should help Mr Shim here, not let him dragged you down.”

 

“I apologize, Sir.” Yunho said, a bit louder. “It won’t happen again.”

 

“And Mr Shim,” Mr Cho turned to look at Changmin. “I thought you made a good progress, seeing your attendance and score… I thought you were getting better.”

 

The rest of The Principal’s speech gone in his brain. He could only think about Yunho. How would that student cope with this? Yunho wanted a scholarship and Changmin knew what just happened was fatal.

 

“Mr Shim, you can go now. You can leave my office. Mr Jung, please stay here. I wanted to talk to you.” Mr Cho said.

 

Changmin opened the door, threw Yunho one last look and left.

 

“Yah, what happened? I heard a teacher caught you and Yunho making out?” Jaejoong asked once he was out the office.

 

Changmin just walked with Jaejoong beside him.

 

“Yah! Changmin, what’s wrong with you? Were you really with Jung Yunho? What happened?” Jaejoong asked again.

 

“What? Changmin, you’re with that nerd now?” Kangin who heard that stopped and walked to him. “You’re with that nerd?”

 

“Shut your face.” Changmin replied angrily.

 

Kangin laughed loudly. “Yah! Shim Changmin! I don’t know that you’re into that kind of guys? Gosh… Jung Yunho, become your boyfriend? Who could’ve guessed?”

 

Students in the corridor started to stare at him and whispering, the girls were giggling about something and nodded.

 

“Yah! Who said that he’s my boyfriend?” Changmin pushed Kangin away. “Why would I want that bookworm? The only thing good about him is his brain, why else would I be with him? That nerd can only dream if he wanted to be my boyfriend.”

 

Kangin scoffed.

 

“That Jung Yunho wasn’t that smart after all? See how I could fool him that easy?” Changmin said arrogantly, tried to hide his insecurities.

 

But the whispering and the giggling stopped by something. It felt weird that the others silenced so suddenly. They were staring to something- someone, behind Changmin.

 

Yunho was standing there. Heard all the words Changmin said.

 

He looked at Changmin with tears in his eyes, looked down to let the drop fell to the floor, and walked as nothing happened. When he walked passed Changmin, he didn’t even turn to see him and Changmin could feel the cold air followed him.

 

He couldn’t think or move, froze in his place before finally Jaejoong took him to his room.

 

*

 

Yunho didn’t attend the classes the next day. When the teacher asked, Siwon said that he was sick.

 

Yunho was sick.

 

And Changmin couldn’t feel any worse than that.

 

During break, Changmin went to the dorm and stood in front of Yunho’s door. He tried to even his breath and counted to ten, then he finally knocked.

 

No response.

 

Changmin knocked again, and not long after, the door opened.

 

Yunho looked really pale and his eyes were red and swollen. When he looked who the guest was, he closed the door again.

 

But Changmin pushed the door open. “Yunho, please, I want to talk to you,”

 

“I really don’t want to see you, Changmin.” Yunho didn’t look at him.

 

Changmin could see another tears rolled down his cheek.

 

“Let me explain-“

 

“Nothing needed to be explained. Just go now.” Yunho muttered.

 

“Yunho-“

 

“Please go…” Yunho looked at him with his eyes. The eyes once were so bright and shiny like the stars, and now it filled with sadness, anger, and desperation. “Just go…”

 

Changmin couldn’t do anything. So he stepped back and let Yunho closed the door.

 

*

 

“You know you can be honest with me,” Jaejoong said. He was sitting on Changmin’s table, looked down to him who was laying on the bed lifelessly. “Do you really like that Jung Yunho?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You mean yes.” Jaejoong got off the table and sat next to Changmin’s waist. “You should see how did you react when you realized Yunho heard your words… and today you resemble a zombie.”

 

“How could you not fall for Taeyeon? She’s pretty.” Changmin asked flatly.

 

“I could be… almost, maybe. But a guy called Kim Junsu saved her from me. They’ve been together for a while and now I’m dating the teachers instead.”

 

“What?” that distracted Changmin rightaway. “You… teachers… how?”

 

Jaejoong chuckled. “Really, Changmin, with my persona, do you think there’s anything impossible?”

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“So you really like him?” Jaejoong asked him again. “He’s not that bad actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No. Taeyeon is much better and easier to fall in love with.” Jaejoong looked down to Changmin. “But what I’m saying is, it’s okay if you like him. And you better do something before someone take him away.”

 

*

 

Jaejoong hated his lifeless friend. Changmin didn’t want to hang out anymore and locked himself in his dorm afterschool. During lunch, he barely came out from class. When Jaejoong visited him, Changmin was just staring blankly to Yunho’s back. And even if the class president wasn’t there, he would keep staring to the emptiness he left.

 

“Yah, it had been days, when will you come back?” Jaejoong smacked Changmin when they were in the rooftop, sat on the ground against a wall.

 

Changmin just stared blankly to the sky in front of him.

 

“Yah!” Jaejoong smacked harder.

 

“He… even wear lenses for me. Because I said he looks good without glasses.” Changmin said flatly.

 

Jaejoong sighed desperately. “It’s good for him.”

 

“He waited for five hours when I was grinding with some slut in the club.” Changmin continued.

 

“He did?” Jaejoong didn’t know this. “He waited for you that long?”

 

Changmin nodded. “And… when he asked where I was, I said that my grandmother just died. He said he was sorry, and he comforted me. He hugged me and stayed with me all night.” He leaned to Jaejoong. “Jaejoong-ah… why did I do this to him?”

 

Jaejoong shrugged and patted Changmin’s knee softly. “You are a bad guy, Changmin.”

 

“I am… but how can I do that to him?”

 

When Jaejoong felt his shirt was warm because of Changmin’s tears, he said nothing.

 

“He… liked musicals a lot. He wanted to watch it with me and he lied that his sister couldn’t come so I would accompany him. Why did he confess about something like that? It makes me feel worse…” Changmin mumbled the blowing wind just freeze his heart even more.

 

Jaejoong let out a deep sigh. “Do you want to do something about this?”

 

“Do what?” Changmin replied weakly.

 

“Don’t you want him? You can’t get him back doing nothing and regretting everything.” Jaejoong patted Changmin’s thigh before he stood up. “Now get up. You said that he liked musicals, right? Maybe I can help you there.”

 

*

 

The next day, Jaejoong arranged a meeting between Changmin and Junsu, his classmate, who was a musical player.

 

“Of course not!” Junsu, without no doubt, rejected his request. “Why would I do that? Don’t you know that I’m close with Yunho? Are you asking me to fool him twice?”

 

Changmin knew it’d be like this. “Please, I really mean it this time.” He sighed. “I realized that I like him for real now. Now that he’s gone, I’m just…” Changmin looked at Junsu pleadingly. “Please, help me just this one time.”

 

“I really don’t want to!” Junsu replied again. “Taeyeon-ah, let’s go.”

 

Taeyeon who was sitting quietly, just watched his boyfriend bicker, finally said, “Um… I actually think it’s a good idea.”

 

“What?” Junsu almost whined.

 

“He’s… trying to impress Yunho in that kind of way… isn’t is so sweet?” Taeyeon looked up to his boyfriend. “You… didn’t do that when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I kinda want to see you on stage like that…”

 

“He’s gonna hurt Yunho again!” Junsu pointed his finger to Changmin’s face.

 

“Are you?” Taeyeon looked at Changmin deeply.

 

He wanted to be with Yunho again. But would it be the happy ending, then? It might be a happy thing to begin with, but with someone like Changmin, what would happen to Yunho?

 

Junsu tsked. “Taeyeon-ah, let’s go.” He offered his hand. Taeyeon accepted it and stood up.

 

Changmin shrugged. “You’re right.” he said with a bitter smile. “I’m just gonna hurt Yunho again. So… just let me use this opportunity to apologize to him.”

 

Taeyeon looked at him pitifully and pulled Junsu back. She whispered something to him and whatever it was, Junsu changed his mind.

 

“Okay. But you’ll die if you mess up this time.”

 

*

 

“Yunho!” someone called him in the library.

 

Yunho looked up from his book to see who it was. He sighed deeply and continued his reading.

 

Changmin took the seat next to him. “The Principal’s calling the class presidents to the auditorium.”

 

“Why would he call everybody there?” Yunho changed the page he read.

 

 _Right._ “I- I don’t know… but they asked me to tell you.”

 

Yunho closed his book and stood up. “You’re gonna fool me again this time, right?”

 

Changmin could see hurt in Yunho’s eyes even when the other man didn’t look at him. “Taeyeon from the next class is also there.”

 

Yunho shrugged but then left for the auditorium.

 

And of course. The auditorium was dark. Nobody was there. He was right! Why would Mr Cho gathered his students here?! Changmin did it again. Yunho cursed himself for easily fell to all his lies. How could he be that stupid, and weak, easy playtoy? Yunho’s heart hurt. Why couldn’t he use his brain when Changmin was around? Maybe once he opened the door to go back, everyone was already there, laughing and pointing fingers at him.

 

“Yunho-yah! Where are you going?”

 

Yunho turned and saw a girl on stage. “Taeyeon? What are you doing there?”

 

“Just come closer and take the seat, okay!” Taeyeon said cheerfully. “Wait for a bit…”

 

Yunho looked around once again. The seats were all empty, only light came from the stage, and he could hear faint conversations behind the stage. He took the seat on the front row and waited.

 

The light dimmed, and Yunho felt a bit afraid of the total darkness. But in no time, the light was up again, showed Taeyeon who was studying on stage, and Junsu was coming to him.

 

Oh, so they were rehearsing a play? Yunho wondered. The story was about Taeyeon, the class president, who was becoming Junsu’s girlfriend but the badass just wanted to play with her. And when Junsu showed up late during their date, Yunho realized something.

 

It was story about him

 

And Changmin.

 

When Taeyeon found out that Junsu became his boyfriend because he wanted to use her, the lights were off again, and when they turned on, Changmin was standing on the stage, alone.

 

Yunho felt insecure. What was Changmin going to do? Fool him again? He quickly got up from his seat, ready to leave.

 

“Yunho, wait! Don’t go!” Changmin yelled from the stage.

 

Yunho turned to see him. “This is not the class president meeting, Changmin.” He tried to stay calm.

 

“You lied to me so you can watch the musical together with me… then… it’s okay for me to lie so we can watch the musical too, right?” Changmin said. “Please stay.”

 

“What do you want?” Yunho’s anger was bubbling inside.

 

“I… I want to say I’m sorry.” Changmin gave him a small smile and Yunho could notice sadness in his eyes, but he tried to ignore it. “I’m sorry for using someone like you. Someone who’s as smart, as bright, as kind as you… you don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve me.”

 

Yunho put his arms around himself, tried to be strong and protect himself from Changmin and whatever might come.

 

“I’m sorry for stealing your first date, your first kiss, and everything you should’ve done with someone who really love you. I’m sorry to make you wait all the time. I’m sorry that I deceived you.” Changmin’s voice was shaky.

 

Yunho couldn’t believe what he just heard.

 

“If I said that I regret what I’ve done, you might not believe me, but I was a mess without you. When I saw you crying, my heart is breaking, knowing that I’m the reason for all your tears.” Changmin continued, looked at Yunho down there, on the isle between rows of seats, trembling with emotions.

 

“Done?” Yunho asked. Yunho wanted nothing but just to hate Changmin in peace. But why was this man apologizing? Why was he ruining Yunho’s life? Was what Changmin had done not enough to destroy him?

 

Changmin gulped and gathered his feelings. “Actually, no, Yunho.” He took a deep breath. “I realize that… I miss you a lot when you’re not with me, Yunho.” Changmin mumbled, but clear enough for Yunho to hear. “I miss it when you ignore me during class, because you were too busy writing notes… or during lunch, you’d give me half of your rice because you know how much I like to eat…” he made a silly eating gesture. “And every Saturday night, I unconsciously just walk to your room, have no plan but I don’t care but doing anything with you, it’s worth my time. I bought two cans of coffee but… you’re not with me anymore…”

 

Yunho didn’t realize a single drop of tear wet his cheek.

 

“Yunho, class president Jung Yunho, I want you to stay by my side. And I’m sorry, I just can’t let you go, Yunho-yah… so if it’s okay, would you be my boyfriend again?” Changmin asked, he knew he shouldn’t let his hope high, but he couldn’t help but prayed that Yunho would accept him again.

 

“No,” Yunho shook his head slowly.

 

And it was enough to crush Changmin in his place.

 

Yunho had Changmin in his heart. But what the other man had done, just too much for him. He couldn’t forget how much Changmin hurt him, deceive him, and humiliate him in front of many students. Yunho was longing to be with Changmin again. He missed his touch, his kiss, and he realized when he was with the other man, Yunho felt like he could do anything. He gained his confidence and did things he never knew he could before.

 

Yunho turned around to go back to his class, but the auditorium was filled with students. All their eyes were on him, and Yunho wanted nothing but for earth to open so he could just jump inside.

 

“Ooh, Yunho… why you reject him?” Sulli pouted.

“Yunho-yah, you’re so lucky… ah, you should say yes!” Sica added.

 

The girls were mumbling agreements and Yunho just looked away.

 

“Hey, class president, aren’t you too much?” Jaejoong stood up from his seat. “You make our Changminnie become like this… shouldn’t you take any responsibilities?”

 

“Yunho,” Taeyeon was beside him. “You should give Changmin another chance. He tried really hard to make this, you know? Especially when he convinced Junsu…”

 

Junsu nodded. “Taeyeon is right. I hate to say this, but… Yunho, I think that Changmin meant what he just said.”

 

“Yunho, if you like him too, just say yes. And if he lies again, I’ll hold him while you punch his face.” Siwon said.

 

Yunho chuckled a bit.

 

*

 

Changmin was in the backstage, alone, relieved to be so, because he could cry as much as he wanted.

 

After Taeyeon patted his back comfortingly, she and Junsu left. Changmin sat on the nearest chair and buried his face in his palm.

 

 _No,_ Yunho said.

 

No, Changmin. No more for you.

 

He’d rather have Yunho punched, hit, or kicked him than to hear that one word. And Changmin wondered why he wasn’t ready for a rejection? Wasn’t it obvious that Yunho would do that?

 

He sobbed and let the tears wet his face, because no matter how he wiped it with his bare hands, the drop will fall again.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Changmin could see a pair of familiar shoes in front of his eyes. And when he looked up, Yunho was standing there. He quickly cleared his throat and wiped his tears with his sleeves.

 

“It’s okay, I… I cried too…” Yunho said. He could see Changmin’s wet eyelashes.

 

Changmin didn’t dare to look at Yunho, so he looked down again.

 

“Are you just gonna sit there, Changmin?” Yunho crouched down to Changmin’s eyelevel. “You won’t look me in the eyes?” he kneeled in front of him.

 

Changmin gave an empty smile. “It hurts just to see your face now.”

 

Yunho hummed. “Then should I just go-“

 

“No! Don’t!” Changmin quickly grabbed Yunho’s hand when the other man got up. “I can’t let you go again…”

 

“Then don’t,” Yunho said quietly.

 

Changmin looked up at him. “Are you letting me to be with you again?”

 

Yunho pulled Changmin to stand up in front of him and gave him a playful smile Changmin missed so much. “The girls said that I should accept you back. And the boys will help me kick your ass if you mess up with me.”

 

Changmin looked at him hopefully.

 

“I accept the boys offer and… I think the girls are right.” Yunho’s smile widens.

 

And Changmin held Yunho’s hand tighter. “So you… you’re giving me another chance? Do you really want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“I didn’t say that I’ll be boyfriend.” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s chest. “I’ll be… your very good… and very close friend.”

 

Changmin’s heart was beating faster. He couldn’t understand what Yunho just said, but it was a good thing, right? “So what do I have to do to make you become my boyfriend?”

 

“Hmmm…” Yunho acted as he was in a deep thought. “If your average score is over 80, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

“80?” Changmin’s eyes widened. “But… but 80 is…”

 

Yunho lifted his shoulder. “That’s the only thing I can offer.”

 

“I’ll do it!” Changmin said quickly. “A- and… and you will tutor me again, right?”

 

“Sure, if you need it.” Yunho nodded. “But don’t forget to bring the coffee.”

 

Changmin couldn’t feel any happier than this. “Of course!”

 

Yunho let Changmin hug him and he could feel Changmin’s lips on his forehead when he seek the warmth of Changmin’s body he missed so much.

 

“You’re not playing with me, right?” Taeyeon nudged Junsu’s shoulder lightly. They were in the middle of the students who was spying on Yunho and Changmin from the backdoor.

 

Junsu looked at his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder. “In this relationship, maybe I’m the victim,” he smiled. “And if you are actually playing with me, I don’t mind.”

 

“You’re… such a fool…” Taeyeon looked away to hide her blush.

 

Junsu just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

 

 


End file.
